Hiding his feelings
by Lordranged7
Summary: The whole time travel adventure has finally ended and the whole Raimon team is back to train for the Football Frontier International Vision 2 to be a member of Shinsei Inazuma Japan. However, one certain brown haired boy seemed not to be concentrating on his training…


**I am back with a new story~! However, it is an one-shot between Tenma and Tsurugi! I hope you like it**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inazuma Eleven GO.**

* * *

The whole time travel adventure has finally ended and the whole Raimon team is back to train for the Football Frontier International Vision 2 to be a member of Shinsei Inazuma Japan. However, one certain brown haired boy seemed not to be concentrating on his training…

* * *

Nishiki passed the ball to Tenma but Tenma was concentrating at all and missed the pass.

"Tenma! Focus more on your training!" Shindou ordered Tenma.

"O-Okay! I will do better next time, Shindou-senpai!" Tenma replied and picked up the loose ball. However, he was watching a certain navy haired boy after picking up the ball…

The training has finally ended and everyone changed into their school uniform before leaving the changing room and going to home.

Tenma couldn't help but watching Tsurugi the whole time while he was changing his clothes.

"Tenma! Aren't you done yet? You should change fast or Shinsuke and me are leaving without you!" Aoi said. "A-Ah, please wait a little longer! I am done soon!" Tenma replied.

"Shindou." Kirino called his best friend. "What's wrong, Kirino?" Shindou replied.

"There is something wrong with Tenma. He lately has a strange behavior. He isn't concentrating at all while practicing while he is always happy when we are training." Kirino answered his question.

"Now you are saying it… You're right, I have noticed that too now. We should have an eye on him." Shindou replied and Kirino nodded in agree.

* * *

Tenma, Aoi and Shinsuke were walking to their houses. While Shinsuke and Aoi are talking to each other, Tenma was just looking at the street.

"Tenma! What is wrong with you?" Shinsuke asked and the three stopped with walking. "Huh? There is nothing, really! Just a bit tired." Tenma replied.

Aoi sighed and said: "Tenma! You can't hide it for me, I know you are in love with Tsurugi!"

"E-e-Eh?! T-That's not true!" Tenma said and blushed.

"Oh, that's why you aren't concentrating on your trainings. You are in love with Tsurugi?! Whoa, I didn't expect that!" Shinsuke said and was jumping around.

"Tenma…" Aoi said while glaring at Tenma.

"You're right Aoi, I am in love with him but I can't keep my eyes off him! He is so cool and—Whaaa! Is it already so late?! I need to be home now!" Tenma said and ran off.

Both Shinsuke and Aoi sighed and said goodbye to each other and walked to their own house. Neither did they know that a certain pink and wavy haired boys were watching their conversation behind the bushes and were smiling about what they have heard.

* * *

The next day, Endou has cancelled the soccer practice due to the hard rain and everyone was about to go home.

However, Tenma was searching for Tsurugi but he wasn't in the soccer club at all.

"Tenma, are you looking for someone?" Shindou asked.

"Ah Shindou-senpai! I am looking for Tsurugi. Do you have seen him? I need to talk to him. "Tenma answered.

"Ah! Tsurugi! He was in the old soccer room, watching how it was in the old times." Shindou replied.

"Thank you, Shindou-senpai!" Tenma said and ran off. Shindou was quickly following him from behind.

Tsurugi was indeed in the old soccer room when Tenma arrived.

"Huh, Tenma? What are you doing here, is there something wrong?" Tsurugi asked.

"Actually, there isn't but I wanted to ask if you would like to have dinner at my house—" Before Tenma could finish his sentence, Shindou and Kirino has closed the door behind them and locked it with the key.

"This should help both of them…" Kirino smiled and Shindou smiled in agree too and watched the both boys through the soccer room window.

* * *

"What was that?" Tenma asked and tried to open the door but failed.

"Tsurugi! I can't open the door! I think it is locked!" Tenma said worried.

"What? Damn… I need to go home…" Tsurugi replied while Tenma was panicking. "I need to go home! Let me oooooooout!" He said while slamming on the door.

"Tenma! Calm down! It should be unlocked soon. For now, we need to stay here for a moment." Tsurugi tried to calm Tenma down.

"Y-Y-You're right… Actually, I need to tell you something. The real reason why I was looking for you." Tenma said and blushed.

"Hmm?" What is it, Tenma? Say it to me. Tsurugi said.

Tenma couldn't take it any longer and shouted: "I LOVE YOU, TSURUGI."

After Tenma shouted that, there was silence in the old soccer club room. Tenma turned around and cried a bit: "You don't like me, isn't it? I bet you like Hakuryuu more than me…"

"Tenma…" Tsurugi started to walk to Tenma and patted him on his back. "Say it, Tsurugi! You don't like me, isn't it! Tell me the truth! Tenma shouted and cried at the same time.

"Tenma, don't cry… I don't like it when you are like this…" Tsurugi said.

"Then, tell me the truth! Who do you li—" Before Tenma could even finish his sentence, Tsurugi has kissed him on his mouth and made Tenma surprised but kissed right back.

Then, they both heard that the door was unlocked and saw both Shindou and Kirino standing in the old soccer club room, high fiving each other.

Tsurugi and Tenma broke their kiss and Tenma said: "E-E-Eeeeeh?! Shindou-senpai, Kirino-senpai! What are you both doing here?"

"Tenma, can't you see it? We have locked you two on purpose to bring you two together!" Kirino said and smiled.

"Eh?! It was you two who locked us? Tenma asked but Tsurugi replied to Tenma: "Tenma… We should thank them. If they didn't have down it, we should have never been together."

Shindou and Kirino both smiled and whispered to each other: "Yeah! Our plan worked!" When they both looked up, they saw Tsurugi and Tenma kissed each other again. They both smiled and silently walked out the room and closed the door.

* * *

**That was it~! I hope you liked you~ Please review!**


End file.
